A Smile For Christmas
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! After many days of hard work, Gwen finally has the perfect Christmas present for Kevin. A present that he'll never forget and that puts a smile on his face that Gwen hadn't seen since the accident. Gwen gives him the one thing he's wanted


**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's a Christmas fic I thought of! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

Gwen Tennyson walked through the snowy streets of Bellview to the familiar garage of her best friend Kevin Levin. She carried a bag that held an old looking brown leather book and a mirror.

Gwen reached Kevin's home and knocked on the door. It was opened by a woman in a green sweater dress, black boots and Santa hat. Gwen figured it must have been Kevin's mother since she looked like she was in her forties and had the dame dark eyes and hair as Kevin.

"Umm, is Kevin home?" Gwen asked, "I'm a friend of his. Gwendolyn Tennyson."

"Oh yes, Kevin has told me so much about you!" the woman said with a bright smile, "Come in, come in. You must be freezing." Gwen stepped inside the warm house. She could smell cookies baking.

"I'm his mother, Isabella Levin," the woman said, taking Gwen's coat and hanging it up, "Kevin's in the living room." She led Gwen down the hall to a blue painted room with a Christmas tree covered in decorations in the corner. Kevin was sitting on the couch, watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

"Maybe seeing you will cheer him up," Isabella whispered to her, "Ever since the accident that turned him like this," she gestured to Kevin's wood, stone, metal and Diamondhead body, which looked a bit odd in a pair of black pajamas with little Santa Clauses on them "He's been in such a sour mood. Not even the festive pajamas I got him cheered him up. And he's been watching that DVD all morning. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Isabella left while Gwen walked over to Kevin.

"Merry Christmas!" she said happily. Kevin gave her a small smile.

"Merry Christmas," he said, "Hold on, I have your present around here somewhere." Kevin went over to the tree and shifted through the presents. Gwen followed him and looked at the tree.

"You have so many ornaments," she said in amazement, "Awww, this one is so cute!" Gwen took a closer look at a blue oval shaped frame ornament that had _Kevin's 1__st__ Christmas _in dark blue letters. Inside the frame was a picture of a baby Kevin dressed in a little Santa Claus suit, his dark eyes wide and curious and dark hair poking out from underneath the Santa hat.

"My mom loves going overboard with the ornaments," Kevin said, straightening up and holding a small box with a wrapping and a green ribbon, "Merry Christmas." Gwen took the box from his hands and opened it to reveal a black velvet box. She opened it and gasped at what was inside.

"Kevin," she said, tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful." Gwen pulled out a silver charm bracelet. The charms on it were…

"You're car?" Gwen giggled.

"You know you love it too," Kevin said. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked at the charms. There was a little anodite, a miniature plumber's badge, a little Highbreed, a miniature version of the parasitic aliens they had fought with Elena…

"Big Chill?" Gwen asked.

"We had our first dance at its nest," Kevin said. Gwen giggled at the memory.

"Oh yeah," she said, "Can you put it one?" Gwen handed in the bracelet and held out her wrist. Kevin fastened the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love it!" she said, admiring the charms, "Now it's your turn for your present! Close your eyes." Kevin closed his eyes and held out his hands, a huge grin on his face. Gwen giggled and took out the brown leather book and turned to a dog eared page. She skimmed the page, then put the book back in the bag and took Kevin's face in her hands. Kevin's brow furrowed in confusion as Gwen started to talk in some kind of foreign language. She kept her eyes focused on the spell and on Kevin's face. She smiled as her hands glowed pink and she saw her spell working.

Kevin's eyebrow rose in confusion, but he kept his eyes closed shut. A bead of sweat traveled down Gwen's neck from the strength she put into the spell. Just a bit longer…

Gwen let out a heavy sigh and dropped her hands. She pulled the mirror out of her bag.

"Open your eyes," she said. Kevin opened his eyes…and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Gwen," he chocked out. He touched his face. Skin. Human skin. Not the hard cover of an ID mask. He looked down at his hands. They were back to his normal pale skin.

"How?" he asked.

"I've been looking through old books and online night and day," Gwen said, tucking the mirror back in the bag and smiling, "I finally found this old book with a spell reverses the effects of alien technology, which is what happened to you when the Omnitrix let out that burst out energy." Kevin suddenly took Gwen in his arms and crushed her in a hug.

"That you," he said, and Gwen was shocked to hear his voice chock with tears, "Thank you so much." Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

"No problem," Gwen said. Kevin pulled back just enough to give Gwen a kiss on her forehead. Gwen looked up at him and smiled. Then she noticed something dangling above their heads on the ceiling.

"Mistletoe," she said, pointing up. Kevin looked up and smirked.

"Well, we shouldn't break tradition…" he said. He bent down to capture Gwen's lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Although the kiss was short, it had every nerve in Gwen's body going haywire.

"Wow," she whispered. Kevin chuckled.

"Cookies are done!" Kevin's mother shouted from the kitchen. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Way to kill the mood ma'," he mumbled. Gwen just giggled and took his hand.

"Come on," she said, "I want to see your mother's reaction." Kevin took her into the kitchen. His mother had just set the chocolate chip cookie son the table. She looked up at her son and gasped her hands flying to her mouth.

"Kevin," she muttered through her fingers.

"Gwen did it for me," he said. His mother came over and took Kevin's face in her hands.

"She really did it," she muttered, "Gwen, thank you so much." Gwen shrugged.

"You're welcome," Gwen said, "I knew how important this was to Kevin."

"You're the best you know that?" Kevin asked. Gwen smirked up at him.

"Yeah, I know," she said. Kevin just rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Come on, you have to try my mom's cookies, they're the best," he said. He, Gwen and his mother sat at the table, munching on the cookies. Gwen noticed hoe Kevin kept smiling and laughing, a lot more than he had been since the accident. And she was glad that she was able to put that smile back on his face.

**There's **_**A Smile for Christmas**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
